This invention is concerned with installing a downhole electrical unit, such as a submersible electrically operated pump, and providing electrical connection thereto.
Current new overseas wells that require artificial lift use coiled-tubing-deployed submersible pumps. This requires a large amount of installation equipment and a large number of personnel to operate the equipment. Installing or pulling the submersible pumps is time consuming and expensive.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus and method for installing a downhole electrical unit, such as an electrically energized submersible pump, and providing electrical connection thereto. The invention does not require coiled tubing, and it substantially reduces the amount of equipment and the number of personnel required.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention uses cooperable female and male connectors that are run into a well successively. A downhole assembly including the electrical unit is provided with the female connector at its upper end and is lowered into a well on a running tool, preferably attached to the female connector by shear pins. When the downhole assembly is set in the well and locked in position, the running tool is pulled by first breaking the attachment to the female connector. Then the male connector is run into the well on an electric cable and is inserted into the female connector. Longitudinally spaced internal contacts of the female connector are engaged with corresponding longitudinally spaced external contacts of the male connector. Conductors provide electrical connection between the electrical unit and the contacts of the female connector. Conductors of the electric cable provide electrical connection between the contacts of the male connector and electrical equipment above the well.